superar el miedo
by jensi.moreta
Summary: es una historia basada en un chico que no tiene familia y vive solo teniéndole miedo a los personas, pero su temor sera enfrentado gracias a una chica que conoce.


**Superar el Miedo**

Cuenta la historia trata de un joven solitario que le tenia miedo a las personas. El joven llamado sebastian carecía de algunos 15 años y tenia como sueño algún día superar su miedo y poder compartir con las personas. todos los días a las 12 de la noche iba a un puente llamado, ´´puente de los leones´´ a tirar piedras y pedir deseos. Un día a mediado de las 1 de la madrugada, escucho una voz que le hablo con hermosura y le decía, hola como estas quiero ayudarte, sebastian se asusto tanto que salio corriendo. Pasaron dos semanas y en otra ocasión el joven decidió enfrentar su miedo y volver al puente de los leones donde torno su rutina y siguió diciendo, ´´quisiera perder mi miedo a las personas .

En ese mismo momento mientras pedía sus deseos vuelve y escucha esa voz que le dice, hola como estas quiero ayudarte. Esta vez el joven dice ,´´no voy a salir corriendo tengo que superar mis miedos, y se quedo y con voz valiente dijo, quien esta hay? volvió y pregunto quien esta hay pero esta vez mas fuerte.

De pronto salio una persona, era una mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello largo y le dijo, hola soy Ana no te asustes solo quiero tu eres Ana y quieres ayudarme? dijo sebastian muy sorprendido, y la chica le respondió, te quiero ayudar a superar tu miedo a las personas.

El joven estremecido le pregunto, como sabes que le tengo miedo a las personas? por que te e observado desde la primera vez y escuchado cada día que vienes a este puente. Pero como, si cada día que vengo me aseguro que que nadie me siga ni me vea, y ella le responde por que yo siempre e estado aqui, por que yo nací en este lugar. Como? pregunto sebastian con mucho interés , por que mi padre me dejo aquí y aquí crecí.

Ella pregunta, por que le tienes miedo a las personas? tu no tienes familia?. ya no por que la única persona que conocía era mi madre pero la enfermedad que tenia la venció y murió dejándome solo en esta vida. Entonces tu y yo somos iguales, tu estas solo y yo también, le dice la chica con una cara mas o menos triste. Pero levanto el animo al sebastian decirle ´´a ti no te tengo miedo´´. Desde ese día, a las 12 de la noche en el puente de los leones era el ponto de encuentro de dos personas con algo en común, la soledad.

Un día sebastian llega a la misma hora al puente, llama y llama a Ana pero no le contesta. espero una hora y al ver que no aparecía, decidió marcharse, luego al día siguiente volvió a llamarla pero no le contestaba, pasaron dos semanas y el chico vuelve y la llama pero nadie le contesta, asi que sebastian se preocupo y tenia que buscarla, pero se preguntaba donde estará, y si las personas malas se la llevaron, tengo que preguntar acerca de ella. En ese mismo momento sebastian se dio cuenta de que tenia que elegir entre su miedo por las personas o buscar a Ana. Lo pensó y decidió ir a buscarla.

Recorrió el camino y con la primera persona que se encontró fue con un ladrón. El con temor le pregunto, pero el ladrón sin medir palabras lo ataco y lo amenazo pidiéndole todo su dinero. En un pequeño descuido del ladrón decidió huir a toda prisa. Mas a delante con miedo de preguntar se encontró con un obrero, sebastian con mucho miedo de preguntarle hizo un esfuerzo y le pregunto al obrero sobre Ana pero este con ganas de ayudarlo no le pudo decir nada sobre ella. Siguió recorriendo el camino y encontró una iglesia y le pregunto a un señor montado en una cruz, usted no a visto a Ana, pero al ver que no le contestaba decidió marcharse.

agotado y con los pies cansado volvió al puente y grito ´´donde estas´´ de pronto una luz se adueño del lugar y una voz dijo ´´aquí estoy´´. Sebastian miro hacia la luz y vio a Ana caminando hacia el y le dijo, donde estabas? ella le responde, en la que en la luz? pregunto sebastian y ella le respondió, ya nada me relaciona de este mundo, ya soy libre.

sebastian sorprendido pregunta que quieres decir? ella le responde, todo comenzó cuando tu madre murió, tu estabas tan asustado y desolado que me creaste, asi fue como yo nací y fui creciendo a base de tus deseos y oraciones. Sebastian un poco asustado le pregunta quien eres? soy tu bien o como otros le dirían tu ángel de la guarda creada de tus fantasías y soy quien te iba a ayudar con tus temores, le respondió Ana. Como? tu creciste con un problema tu miedo a las personas y ya lo superaste, asi que no me necesitas mas , ya puedes vivir en paz, le dice Ana con cara de felicidad. Que pasara contigo? volveré a mi mundo pero te seguiré observando.

La chica desapareció pero dejando a sebastian con una gran sonrisa. Desde entonces cada vez que el chico va al puente de los leones, como homenaje a Ana lleva flores y sonríe.


End file.
